


New Record

by Amsterdam



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsterdam/pseuds/Amsterdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a year after Kuvira. Wu decides to go with a singing career, but keeps Mako as a bodyguard. Mako always tunes out Wu's singing, but that isn't the best idea. Wuko</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Record

A year after the mishaps with Kuvira everything was starting to become better. The Avatar restored the peace once again. Hopefully it will stay that way for a long time. Everybody went off to do their own thing in the big world. Bolin went back to pro-bending and was teaching his new teammates the basics of pro-bending. Their team wasn't the best, but they won a couple matches so far. He would visit Opal at the island when he had time open. Asami was working on her business and making it bigger and better. Korra would try and help her every once in awhile. She would also help Tenzi at the Air Temple Island with the new air benders. Mako lived at a house outside of Republic City in a suburb kind of place. Varrick and Zhu Li also lived in this area, it was a place for big stars to stay. Movers had become quite popular and music stars are even hitting the radio. Wu was one of these up in coming stars. He re-hired Mako to be his bodyguard, which Mako agreed to because he got an amazing place to stay for free. On the weekends Wu agreed he could also do police work. Of course Mako could have lived with Bolin, but whenever he had Opal over Mako didn't want to see all that lovey dovey stuff. Sure he did it before in front of Bolin, and now he felt bad for it. Wu also got a place for Mako's family back in the new Ba Sing Se so they didn't need to live with Asami anymore. His grandma was probably the nicest girl that talked to Wu anyways. Mako felt very grateful for what Wu did for them which was another reason Mako stayed with him.

Today was a recording day for Wu and Mako had to join him. Mako wasn't a huge fan of Wu's singing but it was tolerable for the once a week time they did it. The other days Wu was working on lyrics which were normally based off of whatever he could try and rhyme. His music genre varied and same with the lyrics. The weirdest one to Mako was a folk song about a sail on a boat. Varrick agreed to produce a record for Wu as long as the found people to record it. Which was actually quite easy when you are a huge star in the Earth Kingdom. Most of the people there were very happy about democracy. Wu also got other people to do the music for him. Mako was proud of Wu and everything he had done over the past year. Wu practices his singing over the weekend while Mako is out helping Lin in the city.

Mako looked in to the booth where Wu was singing his feelings out. It was always astonished Mako how into it Wu would get. He wished he had more things himself that made him feel that good.

"And you know, oh you know," Wu was singing softly into the microphone. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the window. "I'll always love you." At this point he and Mako were making eye contact. Mako wasn't very good at this sort of thing and he didn't like weird situations like this. He quickly turned away from Wu's gaze and walked to the side of the room. Not that it probably meant anything and was probably by accident it didn't stop Mako's mind from racing. He hated how his mind would take any simple situation and let his heart follow it, not that he liked Wu like that.

Wu came out of the booth and in the other room. "I think that recording was the best yet! Don't you think Mako?"

Mako looked up from the ground, since he was trying to ignore Wu, "Yeah. It was pretty good."

Wu nodded with pride, he felt accomplished. "Well Mako, you can have your lunch break now. See you at three," Wu said waving to Mako. Wu also made Mako give him combat lessons, which over the past year he's really improved.

Mako waved back. He stood there and waited for the other people to finish saving the audio and left as they did locking the door. He had plans to eat with Bolin today at their favorite noodle place.

"Hey!" Bolin called over Mako as he arrived.

Mako walked over and sat on the other side of the table. "How was your day man?"

"Pretty good. I was training the new guy on the Fire Ferrets and he keeps forgetting to bring the right shoes so he always slips on the field. It's so annoying, like I tell him to keep them at the gym, but he won't listen," Bolin ranted.

"Just yell at him or threaten him off the team," Mako said with a laugh.

"I could never be that rude. I don't know what I'll do with him. How was your day?" Bolin said switching the conversation.

"Alright I guess, well," Mako started, but the waiter interrupted him to take their orders. Mako always made an effort to order something new every time they went here while Bolin on the other hand just got the same thing every time.

"You know you really need to start dating someone bro," Bolin started. Mako raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Because you need to start going on the double dates with Korra, Asami, Opal, and I. It would be more fun with you."

"You guys go on double dates with out me?" Mako almost yelled. "Why do I need to be with someone to come with you guys?"

"I mean if you want to come alone, go ahead man," Bolin said trying to calm down Mako. "It just makes more sense to be with someone then come alone."

"I guess," Mako crossed his arms. "Wu said he loved me today."

Bolin gave Mako a weird looked, but changed it to a smile, "Well, I mean he does count as someone."

"He didn't really say he loved me. He just like, sang it. And looked in my eyes. Then I looked away," Mako was now looking away from bolin as well.

"Oh," Bolin said. "Did he say it like Mako I love you or just I love you?"

"He just said I love you."

"Well then maybe you are just over thinking it. He could have done it by accident or something," Bolin suggested.

"You think?" Mako asked.

"You might be. It looks like our food is coming, maybe that'll take your mind off it," Bolin smiled looking at the hot food coming.

They ate their food and talked about different topics. Mako's mind was cleared of Wu until he got back to the house, where he headed to the gym.

"Beat you here Mako," Wu called out from the middle with his gear on.

"I'll be out in a minute," Mako said back, heading to the locker room to change.

They started out with some stretches and running. Wu hated the running more than anything and always complained. Mako had gotten good at tuning him out. At least he never says 'Wu down' anymore, Mako hated that. After a few laps they started the training. Mako let Wu attack freely as Mako would dodge, every so often Wu would get a hit in but it was very rare.

"Here let me show you something," Mako stopped him. "If you take your hand and go towards the head, the person will block that area making the rest open to hit. You don't even need to aim at the head, just try and trick them."

"Alright," Wu nodded and pretend to hit Mako in the stomach, but headed his other hand to the head. Mako blocked his head. "Hey! That's no fair!"

"I wasn't going to let you hit me. Plus I knew you were going to try and trick me."

"How did you know I was going for your head? How does the brain of yours think that fast?" Wu asked.

"I think it just takes time to figure out. You'll get it someday. I think that is enough for the day," Mako said taking off his head guard and heading to the locker room.

"Aw, I was having fun," Wu said following Mako in. "So I just need to record one more song and my first album will be done. For a title I was thinking Wu the great or Wu the best."

"What about Wu the wooer," Mako suggested as a joke.

"Yes! I love it Mako, it really fits me and my charmingness," Wu gleemed. Mako just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, um, what was the song you were singing today?" Mako asked, which he never asked what Wu was singing. He never really made an effort to show interest in what Wu was doing.

"Oh that one," Wu started," It's about me and this super pretty girl falling in love, but I like someone else. It's the best song I've made yet."

"That's cool," Mako said back. He didn't haven't worry, it was just about some girl. It probably was an accident that Wu looked at him.

"Why do you care about this song over my other ones? Because it's so good?" Wu asked with a smirk.

"Sure," Mako replied quickly grabbing his stuff to leave. "See you later."

"Mako," Wu started, but Mako was already outside the door. Mako slightly heard him, but chose to kept walking. Not that any of it felt awkward for him, it was almost disappointing. Mako would never admit he had feelings for Wu, but at the same time he was kind of lonely. He hasn't dated someone in almost four years and he was 23 now. Wu though has made it very clear that he seems to like women over men. Mako sighed to himself. He didn't need to be thinking about all of this.

It was two weeks later and Wu's album was ready to hit the radio's. Luckily with Varrick as your producer everyone is crazy for it. Wu was having a huge sale for his record with a brand new record player. Varrick was pretty happy about this because it meant more money for him.

"How do I look Mako?" Wu asked before he headed on stage.

"Good," Mako said back.

Wu hugged him. "Sorry, I'm just so excited. Here Mako," Wu handed him a copy of the album. "You get the first copy, and it's signed just for you my favorite bodyguard," Wu smiled at him.

Mako smiled back, "Wow thank you so much." Mako looked down on it, he was actually quite happy, he wasn't expecting this at the slightest. When he looked up Wu was already on stage getting tons of cheers. Mako was really happy for his friend because it was something he was looking forward to for so long and how his dream was coming true.

After the sale was over, which it went on for almost 6 hours, everyone went out for dinner to celebrate. Mako asked if his friends could come and Wu was totally okay with it. Mako, Wu, Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Opal were all sitting at a circle table. It was the triple date Bolin suggested before except Mako and Wu weren't together.

"I'm glad you are all here, it means the world to me!" Wu said to them all.

"We are all glad you did it Wu!" Korra said after him.

"Yes, your music is actually quite good," Opal smiled.

"My favorite is that sail boat one. Whatever those instruments you used, keep using them," Bolin said to him.

"You actually listened to it?" Mako whispered to Bolin.

"Yeah you haven't?" Bolin whispered back. "Weren't you with him while he recorded?"

"I guess I just tuned most of it out," Mako shrugged.

"Well I'd recommend listening to it, I think you'd like it." Bolin grabbed another plate of food and started eating it. Mako decided to finish his current plate.

"So Wu when is your next one coming out?" Asami asked.

"Not for awhile here. I want to make sure each one is special," Wu told her. Mako laughed a little to himself.

After everything was said and done, everyone headed home for the night. Mako threw the album Wu gave him on his bed. Then he headed out to find a record player he could move to his room. After doing such he placed it on and started it. The first song wasn't really Mako's type, nor was the next one, or the next one. He did listen to them all the way through though, or else he would have felt rude. After a few more it was the love song. Mako took a deep breath as he remembered the recording booth accident. He paid special attention to the lyrics.

"And you know, oh you know."  _Here it comes_  Mako thought. "I'll always love you." Mako looked down at his feet in embarrassment as if Wu was saying it right now. "I'll always love you. Him and not you." Mako's heart dropped. He heard that wrong, there is no way he just heard what he think he just heard. The song continued to play, "He was always better than you anyways." Mako's mind was racing now. Why didn't Wu say anything? Why didn't Bolin say more? Was this about Mako? Mako turned off the record player and sat on his bed to recollect himself. How did he miss that the first time? Or any other time? Maybe he shouldn't tune out Wu as much as he does. Mako was in a daze now, his feelings for Wu could be reciprocated back. Mako did like Wu, he really did. He wouldn't give up working for the police for just anyone.

Mako didn't know what to do, in any other relationship he was in, the other person made the first move. Maybe this was the first move. Wu wrote a whole song about him. Mako should do the next move then, but he had no idea how to go about it.

Mako and Wu were training once again. Wu was very normal about it as he was every day, Mako on the other hand was quite sloppy.

"I've gotten 10 hits on you today," Wu said before grabbing a drink of water.

"You're getting better," Mako said getting a drink as well.

"You're letting me hit you, there is no way I got that good that fast. Unless I actually did. Then yes! Go Wu!," Wu rooted for himself.

Mako smiled, but it quickly faded, "I listened to your record last night."

"Did you like it? I mean, I guess you've heard all the songs a 100 times by now," Wu slightly laughed.

"I'm sorry," Mako started, and Wu gave him a confused look. "I guess I never listened close enough."

"What do you mean?" Wu asked.

"That love song one, that was about a guy right?"

"Oh yeah I guess it is," Wu tried to brush it off. "It's just about this random guy, no one particular."

Mako nodded, "I see."

"Well," Wu started again. It was very awkward feeling for the both of them. "It could have been about you. You never said anything so I didn't really think you cared, but now you kind of know I like you and I'm sorry Mako," Wu finished looking away from Mako.

Mako though was looking at Wu, "No, I'm sorry. I should have been listening Wu." He grab Wu's hands. "I like you to."

Wu looked up to actually face Mako and slightly leaned in. Mako did as well and their lips met. This was Wu's first kiss and he couldn't have asked for anything better.

"You know, you are going to have a few more songs on my next album," Wu said to him.

"Good, I'll make sure to pay attention to them this time around."


End file.
